


Deux Ans- A Marichat/ Adrianette story

by Ghostly_Fever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Christmas, Cliffhangers, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Laughter, Making Out, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Pairing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Two Years Later, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fever/pseuds/Ghostly_Fever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25/26<br/>![STONE HEART]!</p><p>After two years is where our story begins. After two years, Marinette still wants to be more than just strangers with Adrien Agreste .<br/>After two years of trying to find out who his Ladybug is, Chat Noir still has no clue who she is.</p><p> And After two years, both a Cat and a Princess haven't realized that the one they loved were the ones that stood right in front of them the whole time.<br/>------<br/>No longer continuing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue || Two Years

  
_She just stared. The boy in front of her only smiled, as he held the umbrella in front of his new classmate, staring back at her with a look of kindness._

_She let out a small gasp, at how sweet the boy was, even though she had accused him of putting gum on her seat, when really, he was trying to take it off._

_Hesitating, the girl ever so slower, reached out for the umbrella, but pulled away slightly when her finger accidently brushed onto his own as he held the umbrella out for her._

_The raven haired girl reached out again, this time without hesitation, and as soon as she grabbed the umbrella's pole, the blonde in front of her, let go._

_Thru stared at each other for a couple seconds, blue eyes with awe, while the boy's emerald eyes still leaked out his kindness. That'd when the umbrella did something that surprised both of the teens. It closed on the young girl, making her gasp._

_The boy in front of her, now with wide eyes, began to laugh, his laughter reaching into the ears of the girl inside the umbrella. As she opened it, she looked at her new classmate, before giggling, joining his laughter._

_"See you tomorrow, then," The boy said, after his laughter and her giggling had stopped. He walked down the steps of the school, and into the backseat of the car that waited for him._

_When It drove off out of the girl's sight, she sighed, before grabbing her bag, and walking down the steps of the schools and walking home._

_Little did both teenager's know, an old man they had both helped in some way had been watching, with his kwami on his shoulder as he held a umbrella._

_"Excellent choice, master," The kwami whispered._

_"These two were meant for each other," The old miraculous holder replied, before walking off._

_*~Two Years Later~*_

_~*Marinette*~_

_*Two years... Two years of being in this school... And it happened in a blink of an eye....*_

I sighed at the thought of never coming back here. It created a cracked in my heart. Today was the first day of 12th grade, the last grade in high school. Next would be college.

My fingers pressed against the lock of my locker, the locker I've had since the beginning of eternity. I smiled, before putting in my locker combination, and opening it. I got my stuff from my book bag that I didn't need right now, and put them inside the locker, before closing it.

The sound of laughter reached my ears, the laugh I had heard two years ago . My eyes widened as my heart started banging on my chest for release. I froze in my spot, as I stared at the ground.

Everything faded away; Everything besides that one laugh....

It echoed in my ears over and over again....

His laugh was the same one he let out when the umbrella closed on me.

I gulped at the memory

What wasn't different about two years? Akumas were still popping up in the school, Chloe was still a selfish brat, Alya still had the Ladyblog,  
and I... I still had a crush on him; Adrien Agreste.

The one person I could never talk to without blushing, stuttering, or being a weirdo.

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. I jumped, before looking to see who it was.

"You still have a crush on him?" The girl laughed, before placing her arm onto my shoulder. I smiled, as my cheeks warmed up again and as my head went down.

"Alya...!" I muttered, embarrassed.

"What?" She chuckled, before raising both hands up in surrender."Its not my fault you like him, and that you told me about it!" We both chuckled, as I looked up, to see both Nino and Adrien talking to one another in the locker room, not to far.

His blonde was still in its old hairstyle, pushed back.The only thing that had changed was that it had gotten longer. He wore the same styled shirt, black with three or so stripes on it, but he wore a different jacket. It looked like the older one, except it was a light gray color.The boy standing next to Adrien, his bestfriend, hadn't changed a bit.

He looked as though he was still a little kid again. The only thing different, was that he had a nearly invisible mustache growing above his mouth.

I stared at them for a moment, but just when I was about to look away, Adrien's head turned toward my direction, as his emerald eyes looked into my own blue bell. He smiled, before waving at us.

"Hey, girls!" Nino greeted, as they walked up to us.

"Hey, Nino!" Alya greeted her boyfriend, as she walked up to him, and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek, making him blush. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute they were.

"Hi, Marinette," My eyes widened, before I looked, to see my own crush, standing beside me, looking at me with joy.

"H-Hey, Adrien..!" I whispered, cheeks turning red again.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"O-Oh, j-just fine..! H-How about you?" I asked, stuttering like the idiot I was.

"Eh," He began, smile faded away.  
" I'm okay, but... Life has been- It, just- I can't-" He sighed,before looking into my eyes. "Forget what I just said. I'm just...Really tired." He said, before yawning.

Before I could reply, the bell rang for first period. "See you later, Marinette!" He joyfully said, before walking away with Nino a smile on his face.

I waved, before sighing. This boy was going to make me melt like wax.

 


	2. Chapter 1 || Love Mistaken For Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is acting weird again near her crush. This time, it turns Adrien a little curious as to why she is all shy around him.

_Adrien~*_

I gripped down hard on my pencil, as anger pulsed threw my veins.

_*"You are nothing without me, boy!" *_

I gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes, as my grip on my pencil hardened.

_*"You are just like your mother! Always wanting things no matter what the cost is!" *_

I groaned, as more anger filled me up. A light tap on my shoulder made me snap back into reality. I looked beside me, to see Nino, eyes looking at me with concern. "What?" I muttered, trying not to attract the attention of my math teacher, who was extremely strict.

He pointed to my desk, making me look. I had half of my pencil in my hand, while the smaller half was on my desk. I had been so focused on what my father had said last night, I hadn't realized I had an extremely hard grip on the pencil, and it couldn't take it.

I sighed before looking down at the floor in front of me; or rather the person. Raven black hair, put into a ponytail with a red ribbon; that's what my eyes let me see.

Marinette Dupen-Cheng was sitting in front of me, her bestfriend Alya sitting next to her. They were doing the math problems that were on a sheet the teacher us, probably the only two besides me and Nino.

"Ugh!" I heard Marinette silently groaned.  "Alya, could you help me with this one?" The girl sitting next to Marinette nodded, before turning around to look at me and Nino.

"Could one of you help her? She doesn't understand one of them." Marinette's head zipped around to face Alya, both a scowl and blush on her face.

"Alya...!" She silently growled, but her friend paid her no mind. My eyebrow raised at this.

_'Why doesn't she want one of us to help her?'_

"Unless you want to be taught by a dumb ass, I suggest you get help from Adrien," Nino whispered back, pointing one of his fingers at me.

"Could you help her?" Alya asked, looking at me. Without a single thought, the words flew out of my mouth.

"Sure," I replied, making Marinette look at me with wide eyes, as her cheeks turned crimson. _*Does she hate me?*_   I forced a smile, completely denying my thoughts right now, and continued. "So, what question do you need help with?" She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a ruler, out of nowhere, slammed against my desk, almost hitting my hand.

Both me and everyone else in the class looked, to see our teacher, standing in front of us.

"So," She began," What's going on here?"

"Mrs. Colère," Both me and Marinette said at the same time.

" Cheating, are we, Marinette?" The teacher asked.

"N-No, I- We- "

"She needed help with the assignment," I replied for both of us. Mrs.Colére smiled, before nodding.

"Well, if she needed help, I won't give both of you any punishment of any sort, " She said, but before we could thank her, she continued."Since she asked you-" She pointed her finger at me"- I think it would be best if you two were to meet together somewhere so you two can help each other, study." I smiled, not bothered at all by this, but when I looked at Marinette, she had her eyes wide with fear.

"N-No! I-Its fine, really! I-I m-mean...Don't want to bother A-Adrien with anything!" Marinette stated.

"Will this be any sort of problem for you, Adrian?" Our teacher asked me.

"Not at all," I replied,making Marinette look in my direction with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Well, if it's not a problem for Adrien, than it shouldn't be a problem with you," Mrs. Colère then walked off, and toward her desk. A frown spread on my face, as I saw that Marinette wasn't so happy about studying with me.

I sighed, before looking back at my paper.

Something was off about her whenever she was near me. But, why?

_____________________

 

"So," I heard Nino murmur on the other side of the table we sat used in the cafeteria. "How's life treating you? Well, or-"

"Like it's a damn dick up my ass," I quickly commented, more rash then I wanted it to be. My eyes widened as I looked up from my lunch, to see him look at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Well...Is that a good thing, or-"

" No its not a good thing!" I practically screeched, but it wasn't as loud as the chatter in the lunch room."What did you think it means?" A grin falls on his face, as he nervously chuckles.

"W-well...Don't take this the wrong way, but....have you heard of being as straight as a...circle?" My eyes widened at this, before I slapped my hand upon my face.

"Ugh.... Don't even start..." He sighs in relief before laughing to himself.

"So, I take it your only into chics ,and not dudes,huh?"

"Nino... I'm as straight as a line. That's all I'm going to answer..."

  
I looked back down at my food, and sighed. I barely had anything to eat. All there was for me was a nutrition bar, as always. Doesn't even taste good.

"Hey boys," Someone greeted behind me, making my head turned that direction, letting me see both Alya and Marinette standing there, with their lunch boxes in hand.

"Hey," I greeted back. Marinette, with a big smile on her face, waved at us. I couldn't help but smile at how shy she was- Near me, of course. Now that I think about it, why does she become all shy around me?

"Mind if we sit down?" Alya asked, bringing me back to reality. I nodded, and they both sat down. Alya sitting next to Nino, while Marinette sat next to me. "So, what's going on here?" Alya asked, looking at Nino, who had his head on the table, eyes half open.

"Life. What about you?" Nino murmured, as his eyes slowly rolled toward her direction.

"Haha," Alya rolled her eyes, before continuing ," But seriously, why do you two looked like your on a hangover?"

"Well, I was up all night playing video games, so you can't tell me I'm on a hangover. Adrien though, knowing him, he might as well be."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" I growled. The boy only took a bite of his sub with a smirk.

"Well, you've been going to parties a lot, and the one thing I've noticed lately, is that they all have alcohol. And I've also seen you have some sort of drink. Every single time."

"Well, to be fair Nino, I do remember during our summer break, I had to drive you back home because you drank one to many." Everyone looked to who had joined in. The girl besides me. She had a small smirk on her lips, and a challenging look in her eyes as she stared at Nino, who had a tint of crimson on his cheeks.

"I-I...I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that!"He whined.

" Whoops! It must have slipped out of my mind!" Marinette teased. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh yeah, " Nino turned his head to me." Did I ever tell you about the guy Marinette likes? He's really-"

"Nino, shut the fuck up!" Alya growls, as she punches her boyfriend.

"Ow! I was just kidding, you know!" Nino grumbled, rubbing his arm. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were.

"How'd I just know you two would get along?" Marinette asked.

"Shush, you." Alya hissed, but her friend just giggled. After all the love both Nino and Alya were showing each other, it's went silent.

"So...Marinette," I began, as I faced the girl, who had wide eyes as she looked at me. " About that studying." She blinked twice, as if confused, before gasping.

"O-oh....Right!..." She relpied, before looking down at the table, the silence coming back for the third time.

"Where should we study?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkward feeling I had.

"I-I honestly don't care..." She replies in a small voice, as a blush fell onto her cheeks.

"Okay...Then maybe we could study after school at my house?" At the words 'my house', her eyes widened even more, as her back pricked up slightly.

"Y-y-your house...?" She asked, as her skin went pale, besides her tomato red cheeks, turning even more red.

"I-is that a problem, because if it is, then-"

" **No**!" Marinette suddenly yelled out, taking me by surprise." I-I mean... It's fine, I just... have a lot of unexpected work these days." I gave both a small smile and a single nod in agreement, knowing how hard it was for me in life because of my duty as a superhero.

The bell suddenly rang, alerting us that it was almost time for our class to begin. I looked at my nutrition bar, before putting it into one of my pockets. My hunger could wait. "See you after school, then?" I asked with a smile, as I stood up.

"Y-Ya..." Marinette replied, as she stood up as well, before walking off to class.

Something was off about her whenever she was near me. Was she scared of me, or what? One way or another, I was going to find out why. Even if it meant bringing out my alter ego.  
_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two! You happy, guys, because the Marichat ship is about to set sail [yay, I'm not crazy!] And yes, this is a multiple chaptered (is that even a word?) Story.


End file.
